


Not What I Expected

by hungryhungryhobbits



Series: A Collection of Fanfics about Brodad [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryhungryhobbits/pseuds/hungryhungryhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro is curious about what Dad does all day at work and Dad pranks him for getting the wrong idea. Inspired by a text post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected

\- - koolKid123 [KK] began pestering pipeFan413 [PF] - -

KK: c'mon egbert  
KK: you can't possibly expect me to believe that all you do is in a cubicle doing business-y shit all day  
KK: why don't you send me what you're REALLY doing on that computer? *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

James stared at his PDA, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. He can't possibly be suggesting -- no, wait. Yes he can. This is Broderick after all.

PF: Didn't I tell you to call me James?  
KK: not until you call me bro  
PF: You're being childish.  
KK: and you're gettin off topic  
KK: now send me a link or somethin  
PF: Fine, fine, I'll send you a link.  
PF: Give me a moment.  
KK: sweet  
PF: [link]

Bro clicked on the link eagerly and waited for the page to load, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for it to load. Instead of the webpage he expected, a warning came up.

"This website has mature content and is not suitable for blah blah blah.." Bro mumbled as he skimmed the warning, clicking past it.

Ads for ties and Jos. A. Bank flashed in Bro's face from the sidebars, flowcharts and stocks and spreadsheet files blinked up and onto the screen. Bro stared in confusion . This was not what he expected at all

KK: what the fuck?!  
PF: You wanted to see what I do all day so I showed you. (hehehe)  
KK: oh fuck you  
PF: Hmm, maybe later. I'm still at work you know.

\- - [PF] ceased pestering [KK] - -

James put his PDA away with a chuckle, not bothering to see the other's response, and went back to work. Broderick was so fun to prank, even though their distance made it difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one months ago and just now got around to typing it up. It's pretty short but whatever. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
